In general, in a production line of a vehicle factory, sequence information of vehicles to be sequentially transported to a conveyor is managed and an assembly process is managed in consideration of specification information of the vehicles matched with the sequence information.
A manufacturing execution system (MES) manages the sequence information of vehicles sequentially mounted on a movement means installed in a conveyor and the vehicles are moved and assembled along the production line for each process.
In the related art, the MES transmits the sequence information of the vehicles to a facility terminal and the facility terminal performs a corresponding process operation considering the specification information according to the sequence information. In this case, since various types of vehicles may be assembled in one production line, parts to be applied to the vehicles may be changed according to the respective specification information, or assembly of some parts may be added or omitted, accordingly.
Meanwhile, in a normal state in which the sequence information and a vehicle movement order of the production line match each other, the assembly of the vehicle part depending on the specification information is normally performed.
On the contrary, when a blank pitch is generated due to various reasons during the assembly process of the vehicle, the sequence information transmitted in the MES and the vehicle movement order on the production line do not match each other, and as a result, a sequence error occurs. Here, the blank pitch refers to removal of the vehicle from the production line for various reasons such as a defective vehicle, a manual operation of a vehicle body, a process failure, etc. during an assembling process of the vehicle.
In the related art, an operator manually changes the sequence information when it is required to change the sequence information by changing the movement order of the vehicles according to the occurrence of the blank pitch.
However, as the operator manually changes the sequence information, the sequence information change may be missed or erroneously changed, which may cause inconsistency of the sequence of actual vehicles entering a process line and the vehicles on the sequence information. Therefore, the parts may be erroneously mounted or not mounted on the vehicles, and as a result, the vehicles may be defective. Further, there is a problem that the movement order and the sequence information of the actual vehicles may be inconsistent with each other and confusion may occur in process work, or the production line may be stopped, and as a result, efficiency of the production line is lowered.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.